


Home

by h3l10s



Series: i’m upset with canon (dream smp) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Technoblade, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother TommyInnit, Philza Minecraft is a bad dad, SBI Mom is mentioned, Some angst for the soul, Sort of? - Freeform, Techno hears voices, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, after 1/21/21 stream, but he’s trying to make up for it, but you gotta like. Pay attention to learn that., ghostbur doesn’t exist in this fic, spoilers !!, we don’t like green men in this house, wrote this instead of doing schoolwork thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3l10s/pseuds/h3l10s
Summary: Techno and Tommy make up.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i’m upset with canon (dream smp) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127843
Comments: 9
Kudos: 241





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on other stuff, but I just wanted to post this little thing :)

Cold.

Why did his brother have to pick the coldest biome to live in? The arctic’s freezing snow made Tommy’s teeth chatter noisily, and his limbs shook even as he held his arms to his chest, desperately trying to keep them warm before he made it to his brother’s cabin. 

The aforementioned cabin loomed dangerously over Tommy, and while he knew he should’ve felt dread, he felt calmer than ever. A few weeks before had been when Tommy had last been caught in the bitter cold of the Arctic Empire, and Technoblade hadn’t killed him then, why would he now? Tommy shook the thought away, wandering up the stone stairs to the door to the house, which had been creaked open just so, as if Technoblade had been prepared for Tommy to show up. Tommy wouldn’t have put it past him, to know something like that. His big brother had always been the smart one of their family. 

“Technoblade?” Tommy called, putting his hand out to push the door open a little further, so he could see in and try to locate his pig brother. Tommy hoped his brother was actually home, otherwise Tommy was sure to get in trouble. “Technoblade, are you home?”

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” The door was suddenly pulled open further, and Tommy was face to face with a drowsy looking brother, who’s arm -- which rested against the doorway as if caging Tommy out -- became Tommy’s visual point. Two bracelets rested upon the pale skin, the pink and gold colored brace a bright contrast to his skin, while the white bracelet, which had three little heart charms attached to it, was more of a reminder. Technoblade followed his eyes to his wrist, and he moved his arm behind the door, as nonchalantly as possible. 

“I- well, uh, I wanted to let you know,” Tommy fidgeted with his hands now, his gaze rising up to meet that of his brother’s, bright blue meeting red, which stared back emotionless, “Dream was imprisoned. He, well.. He wanted me to tell you. Practically begged, if I’m honest.” He wasn’t, honest that is, seeing as Dream had simply told Tommy he had to tell Technoblade that Dream was imprisoned. 

Technoblade’s brows furrowed in, what Tommy assumed, to be confusion. Then, his brother barked out a laugh. Tommy almost jumped, but he managed to hold himself down, confusion settling in his core and ending up visibly painted on his face. Why was Technoblade laughing? Was he laughing at Dream, or at Tommy? Tommy hoped it was the latter. 

“Alright, alright, come inside, Tommy,” Techno opened the door further and stepped out of the way, a small, yet amused, smile worming its way to Techno’s face, “I’ll get you warmed up, and then you can head home.” 

Technoblade’s home hadn’t changed much since Tommy had last popped in, but the lack of enderman noises was a little confusing. Tommy glanced from the fireplace, where Techno’s previous roommate -- Edward? Tommy wasn’t sure -- had liked to sit, and back to Techno, who simply shook his head, his smile dropping back into that monotone facial expression. Tommy decided against mentioning it. 

“So, Tommy, what else brought you here?” Techno asked, his movements quick paced and easy, but he never turned his back to Tommy -- something Tommy knew was associated with distrust, even if Technoblade had invited him in. “You wouldn’t have come if it was just Dream asking you too.” Tommy knew there was more to that sentence than what Technoblade actually said, but he couldn’t figure out what else there was. 

“No, no, big man. That was it. Nothing else,” Tommy lied, easily through his teeth, which only gained him a grunt -- Tommy was sure it was more of a sarcastic “sure,” that came out muffled and deep with Techno’s murmuring. “Seriously! Nothing else.” 

“Tommy, I’ve known you since you were a scrawny little guy,” Techno cleared his throat, and held a cup of tea out for the aforementioned, smoke curling up into the hair with the heated liquid meeting the cold, brisk, air, “I may not be as close to you as Wilbur was, or as Tubbo is, but I can tell when something’s up. So, spill it. Why are you really here?” Techno raised his brow at Tommy, the pig’s own cup of tea held almost eloquently in his hands. Technoblade was a god, afterall, what was he if not eloquent with everything?

Tommy stared into the cup of tea for a moment, before his eyes were back on Technoblade’s wrist, the bracelet he made for his big brother standing out to him like a light in the dark. Technoblade didn’t hide his hands this time. 

“You kept the, um, bracelet,” Tommy gestured to Technoblade’s wrist, and then to his own, where a matching one sat amongst four others, “I’m.. glad. I don’t think, uh, that Dad- Phil. Philza didn’t keep his. I haven’t seen it since-”

“He kept it.” Techno cut in, his gaze downcast, whether at his cup or his own wrist, Tommy wasn’t sure, “He doesn’t like wearing it though. Reminds him of where he failed us.” Technoblade’s voice got quieter, as though sharing a secret -- which, Tommy supposed, it probably was -- but Tommy could still hear him well enough. Techno brought his empty hand up to fidget with the colored bracelet, almost subconsciously. 

“I.. what?” Tommy said, louder than he intended, “What does that mean? ‘Where he failed us’?” Tommy took a sip of his tea, he could the warmth travelling down his throat, and he relaxed a little bit, even if confusion was still the most pressing emotion in his mind. 

“I think he means Wilbur, and your exile. When we needed someone -- him -- the most, and he wasn’t there,” Technoblade hummed, leaning back against the counter, the light from outside spilling against the back of his big brother’s head, forming a halo of light only just fitting enough that Tommy almost laughed, “I think he wants to try. I just don’t think he knows where to start with you.”

“What about you?” Tommy said, before he could stop himself. Technoblade didn’t seem taken aback, but Tommy knew well enough to recognize the flash of hurt in Technoblade’s eyes. His brother was silent for a moment, and his closed his eyes once again, his brows furrowing momentarily, as though he was trying to tune someone, or something, out. 

“He’s mending what he did,” Techno spoke, finally, “It still hurts, of course it does, and I haven’t fully forgiven him, but I understand why he did what he did, and I understand that he wants to be here now.” Techno’s voice was calm, and collected, and his eyes were still closed. Tommy set his barely drunk from on the table, which was just to Tommy’s left, and he stepped forward just slightly. Hesitant. 

“Can I have a hug?” Tommy asked, voice uncharacteristically quiet, “Just this once.” Tommy held his arms out, and Techno stared at him for a moment, very obviously over assessing the situation, like he always did.

Techno nodded, and set his half-full teacup on the counter, stepping forward and wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s shoulders, letting Tommy bury his face into his shoulder. It had been a long time since either of them had actually had a real hug, a hug that lasted just a moment too long, that was filled with a love they couldn’t really understand, and an understanding that, while yes, they did have their differences, they were still family. They cared for each other, and no matter how much they may act like they hate each other, they really never could. And, if Tommy shook with his tears a little, Technoblade either didn’t notice, or didn’t mention it. 

“You’re always welcome here, Tommy. No matter what,” Technoblade murmured against the side of Tommy’s head. There was a promise in his words that Tommy couldn’t place, and the younger smiled a little, bringing a hand up from under Techno’s arm to wipe as his cheeks a little, making sure no tears lasted on his skin, even if the trail they left was still visible. 

Pulling back, Tommy wiped his face a little more vigorously, groaning as the sleeve of his coat got wet -- wetter than was it already was, and he gave a short grin when Techno groaned at the sudden cold on his chest due to Tommy’s snow drenched coat. Techno rolled his eyes at Tommy’s sharp grin, even if there was a matching one on the pig’s face. 

“I’ll get you a change of clothes, and a different coat, but you could’ve let me know that you had gotten snowed on,” Techno half-heartedly complained, a playful lilt to his tone. He separated himself from Tommy, heading over to the rungs of the ladder, grabbing onto them and climbing up out of Tommy’s peripheral. Tommy used that time to slip off his coat, and dropping it by the fireplace, followed by his shirt. The room was still cold, so he kept his pants on, seeing as they weren’t too wet with the snow. His coat and shirt had taken the brunt of that. 

Coming back down, after a few minutes, with a different shirt on -- this one was collared in the same way the other one had been, but the sleeves had ruffles and they were pulled up to his elbows, and Technoblade had grabbed one of his big red cloaks as well, which made Tommy raise one of his eyebrows. Tommy didn’t think Techno would want to go back to Snowchester with him, and he certainly did not think other people would want him there, even if he wasn’t a threat now that L’manburg was a crater of what it once was. But, instead of putting the cloak on himself, Techno handed it to Tommy, along with a white collared shirt, similar to Techno’s, but the lack of ruffles made Tommy a little more comfortable in the idea of wearing it. The pants he was handed looked loose, and warm, and Tommy was grateful, seeing as his jeans weren’t too great of a protection from the cold, wet or not. 

“You can go upstairs and change if you want,” Techno’s sharp-toothed grin at fallen back into a gentle smile, “I’m sure you don’t want your big bad brother to go back home with you, and I’m not in the mood to deal with a worried Philza if I’m not home by the time he comes back, but the cloak will keep you warm and its thick enough to keep you dry.” Techno reached forward to gently ruffle Tommy’s hair once the younger had taken the folded up cloak and clothing. Techno, despite everything, looked proud of Tommy, and the younger practically shone with the acknowledgement. 

“Thank you, big brother,” Tommy grinned at Techno, and if Tommy noticed the shine that glazed over Techno’s eyes, he didn’t mention it, “I appreciate it.” Tommy gave Techno a side hug, before moving to clamber up the ladder’s rungs. 

Technoblade’s room was cosy, and very clearly often unused, judging by the neatness of the bed. Tommy absentmindedly wondered when the last time Technoblade had gotten proper sleep was. There were a couple bookcases, and on the dresser was three framed photos. Tommy got a little closer to the photos and gasped at the first one he saw. In it, was Wilbur, Philza, himself, Techno, and just between Philza and Tommy, was a woman with blonde hair and a bright grin on her face. One of her hands rested on Tommy’s head, in a nest of unruly hair, and her other was on Philza’s hip, Tommy’s father’s on her hip. It took Tommy a moment to realize who he was staring at, but when he did, left over tears welled up into his eyes. That was their mother. 

In the second photo, which was almost the same, except for a person missing in the spot between Tommy and Philza. Everyone looked older, and Techno specifically looked more mature. His hair was done up in a bun, with a few pieces falling into his face, clear stubble on his chin and a scar -- that Tommy recognized, seeing as even after all those years, it hadn’t faded -- under his left eye, reaching down to the corner of his mouth. He looked happy, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly upturned, and the white collared shirt was most likely tailored to fit him perfectly. Philza looked just as happy, and his gaze, Tommy realized, was on the youngest of the boys. They all looked like they still lived in the forest clearing Tommy grew up in. 

Moving onto the third photo, it held a stand-still of Tommy flailing his arms against Tubbo, where both of them looked incredibly happy judging by their grins. Techno stood off to the side, looking guarded and on edge, staring off into the distance -- probably at someone, Tommy figured -- and Wilbur stood near Techno, chatting with Niki. Phil was nowhere to be seen, instead he was more than likely taking the photo. It was clearly meant to be as nice as the others, but all of them knew there was no peace when Tommy and Tubbo wanted to cause trouble and mischief. 

Tommy tore his eyes away from the photos, and wiped his eyes before more tears fell. If Techno mentioned his face being red, he’d play it off as the cold, even though he knew his brother would see right through him.

Carefully, Tommy peeled of his pants, before slipping the collared shirt over his arms, and pulling the sleeves up to his elbows, simply out of habit. The pants were next, and he tucked the shirt into the pants, letting his collar stick straight up -- whether or not because he wanted to bother Techno, he didn’t acknowledge or even think about. The cloak was last, and Tommy held it in his hands for a moment, as though it was a relic of practically religious importance. It sure felt as special as that. 

Tommy wondered how many of these Techno had, but when he put it on, he realized that the cloak was different than Techno’s usual one. In fact, it didn’t seem like it was even made for Technoblade. At the bottom hem of the cloak, blue and orange designs frollicked amongst the deep red, and the clip of the cloak had a silver engraved “Little Brother,” in the cursive handwriting he remembered watching Techno learn to write with -- it had taken him a few weeks to perfect it, and Tommy remembered having Technoblade write him random words so he could help Techno practice. Tommy dragged his fingertips over the engraving, a smile lighting up his face. Technoblade had made him a cloak. When, Tommy wasn’t sure, but it was an idea that Tommy cherished with his entire soul. 

Gingerly moving to the ladder once again, he was able to hear Techno rummaging through his things a floor below. Tommy briefly wondered what his brother was doing, before he dropped down the rungs, catching himself on the desired floor, turning proudly to look at his big brother. Techno turned to look over his shoulder, a smile flashing across his eyes as he noticed the cloak, and he paused what he was doing to turn and look at Tommy fully. 

“D’you like the cloak? I was, uh, sewing it for you before the..” Techno cleared his throat, the implied event obviously a sore spot for the pig, “The festival. The first one, before the revolution. I.. I figured you wouldn’t have wanted it, after what I did to Tubbo, and the pit, an’ all that.” Techno rambled a little, before he stopped himself, to glance up and down Tommy’s figure. His younger brother looked like he belonged in the clothes of royalty. Techno nodded at the thought. Of course Tommy did, he was the great Blade’s brother, after all. 

“I love it, big man,” Tommy said, his whole face lit up with a smile, “But, if it was the first.. Festival, then why didn’t you give it to me while I was living here? During the, uh, exile?” Tommy asked, curiously, his eyes flickering with that common curiosity that made Techno stare a little sheepishly at his brother. 

“I didn’t think you’d have wanted it then, either, with what happened to WIl. Figured you considered him your only family, ‘cos of how close you two were.” Techno fidgeted with his hands -- and normally, Tommy would’ve laughed, considering the guy who had levelled entire empires with the flick of his sword was feeling awkward, but this was his big brother Technoblade. This was the man who came to his rescue each and every time, and Tommy was grateful to have him alive still. 

“I appreciate it, a lot, Techno. It’s very nice,” Tommy said, pleasantly. He held his arms out once again, hoping Techno would get the hint and give him another hug. It took Techno a moment to understand, judging by the shift in his expressions, but when he finally did get it, Techno moved forward a wrapped his arms around Tommy’s shoulders once again, allowed the other to practically be swallowed by his older brother’s embrace. 

“You’re welcome, Tommy. Now, unless you want Phil to rope you into helping him with the turtles when he gets back,” Techno gave a smile, entertainment flashing through his eyes, “You ought to get back to your home.” Tommy let Techno pull away from him, but stared curiously at hs brother when Techno held him by the shoulders, meeting the older’s gaze and being overcome by the feeling of genuine, unadulterated pride at the look he was getting from Techno. 

“You did good, Toms.” Techno said, simply, pulling away from Tommy, and stepping back. Tommy nodded at his brother, before turning on his heel, and leaving the quaint little cabin. 

The shadow of it still loomed over Tommy, but no longer was it a dangerous feeling.

No, Tommy thought to himself, It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twt: @h3li0sc3ntric
> 
> and as i mentioned before, i have more stuff in the works (mainly one specific piece that’s centered around world’s favorite furry) 
> 
> leave a comment & lmk what you think bb <3


End file.
